


"I Don't Trust You"

by orphan_account



Series: Homesick [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: ...possibly, Arguing, Bad Ideas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why can't he trust Wilson?
Series: Homesick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"I Don't Trust You"

**Author's Note:**

> Warly is ok with getting bitchy at Wilson.  
> Based off a [prompt](https://portablecrockpot.tumblr.com/post/190548311482/fifty-angst-starters#notes) I found.  
> Continuation of Homesick. Takes place multiple days after Warly gets the message.

“I don’t trust you.”

Wilson furrowed his brows as heard the word swimming around his mind again. It was all he could think about. No matter what he tried, his mind always went back to that stupid conversation he had with Warly.

He was at Warly’s base earlier, when Wormwood had left to go get light bulbs from the caves. He wanted to talk to Warly about that message in a bottle he had gotten the other day but Warly refused to give him many details about it. All he could get out of him was that he was planning to send a message back to whoever sent the first message to him.

“Why are you so curious?” Warly had asked him earlier but all Wilson said in response was that he felt like he had the right to know. He was like a leader of the survivors, after all.

But Warly argued that he and Wormwood lived far from Wilson and that he had never lead them in any way. He also argued that Wilson just never lead anybody, at least not well, and that the role of a leader would be better fit for someone like Wickerbottom or hell, even Maxwell. HOW COULD HE THINK THAT?! Wilson was clearly a much better leader, or at least he thought he was.

Wilson was quick to steer the argument back onto the topic of the message, mentioning how Warly being so secretive about it was suspicious and a little concerning but Warly refuted the point by stating it was a very personal message and none of Wilson’s business. This had infuriated Wilson but he kept his anger inside of him, doing his best to look as professional and calm as possible on the outside.

The two went back and forth for a while about the topic, Wilson trying to convince Warly to let him know what the message was about while Warly eventually just decided to keep his mouth shut. As Wilson spat out every excuse he knew, wanting to know why Warly was being so secretive about the message, Warly remained completely silent, a scowl on his face.

Eventually Wormwood had come back, watching Warly try to not explode at Wilson as he tried his best to pry an answer out of Warly.

“Warly, no matter how personal the message is, I feel like it’d be better if you shared it with everyone so we can help you, or at least share it with me. I can help you. This message is making you angry. I want to know why, Warly. I want to know what this is all about. Please, just talk to me.”

That had seemed to finally get an answer out of Warly. “Wilson, if Wickerbottom or Wormwood were to ask me all of these things about the message, I would be willing to tell them.”

“Then why not me, Warly? Why not me?” Wilson’s anger had finally decided to show itself. His brows furrowed and frowned. His patience had been running out during this whole argument but it was basically gone now.

“You want to know why, Wilson?” Warly suddenly stood up tall, his own brows furrowing. “You want to know why I refuse to tell you these things?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Wilson nodded, clenching his fists.

Warly took a deep breath before saying something that Wilson somehow didn’t expect. “Because I don’t trust you.”

Wilson unclenched his fists and no longer seemed tense. His face of anger was replaced with one of confusion and the slightest bit of sadness.

“So, go away.” Warly turned around after saying this, beginning to walk over to his portable crock pot. “I’m going to make lunch.”

“Warly,” Wilson began, but Warly quickly cut him off.

“Wilson,” Warly began as he reached into the ice box and took out some stale carrots. “I am cooking, go away.”

And thus, that was how Wilson got into the situation he was currently in, walking in the rain, angry about the events that had occurred earlier. He ran a hand through his hair in a poor attempt to keep it from drooping from all the rain pouring onto it, but it didn’t work.

Wilson’s mind once again fixated itself on the argument from earlier. Was he in the wrong? No, of course not! Wilson was a genius, a gentleman! He was the kindest and most caring of everyone else in The Constant but they could not admit to it. No one could admit to how much better Wilson was than them, which could be why everyone else in The Constant was so hesitant towards him. Maybe they felt that he was too good for them.

Warly was no exception to this, but he was the first to say that he actually didn’t trust Wilson. He was lying, right? He had to be lying. Wilson had a hard time grasping onto the concept of someone just being so straightforward and honest about their distrust for him. Was Wilson too overbearing? Was he a little too harsh with Warly? No, it couldn’t be. Wilson was magnificent, perfect in practically every way.

But then something suddenly hit Wilson. He stopped stroking his own ego for a second and thought about the fact that Warly said the message was personal. Where had Warly come from? How would a message, let alone a personal one, get to the Constant? Wilson knew there were different Constant’s but he never thought about which one Warly could be from. That was the one thing he did know about Warly, the fact that he had come from another Constant instead of from the real world.

Wilson had been to the other Constant’s briefly and knew little about them but he did know that they held very different materials and items than the ones found in this Constant. Could one have a glass bottle? A little glass bottle with a message in it? Did Warly have friends in another Constant? How did the message even get from one Constant to the other.

Thus, Wilson got an idea. The idea of traveling from one Constant to the other. Would it be possible? Well, Wilson didn’t think shadow creatures and imps were real, yet here they were in the form of disgusting creatures Wilson would see when he went insane, along with Wortox, the literal imp that he had spoken to on multiple occasions. Anything was possible in the Constant, all he needed was a solid plan.

That’s it! That’s how he would gain Warly’s trust. Give him a way to see his friends again. He’d _have_ to trust him after that, everyone would! All he needed was a solid plan.

Wilson finally arrived at his camp, walking over to his alchemy engine and preparing to work on constructing the perfect plan to travel from one constant to another.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Wilson come up with a plan and make a functioning thingy that allows travel through Constants?  
> Maybe lol.  
> ANYWAY I'M MOTIVATED TO WRITE AGAIN AND I WANT TO MAKE HOMESICK IT'S OWN MINI SERIES OF STORIES!


End file.
